Tank
by JT4Life
Summary: Missing scene between Peter and Olivia when she comes out of the tank from The Dreamscape.... total Bolivia fic!


_Missing scene from "The Dreamscape"... because we didn't get to see Peter helping Olivia out of the tank and I was really looking forward to that :)_

_Minor spoilers for The Dreamscape, Bolivia ship pairing (what else do I write about? lol)_

_And sadly, I don't own Fringe. Olivia and Peter would already be together if I did._

* * *

"_Walter get me out of here!!!!_"

I scream with all my might. I have to get out of here, out of this memory. I can't stand it any longer, seeing John, the man from Massive Dynamic, and the other two men, conspirators, whatever they were.

I thrash about in the tank, disoriented, still half in a dream. Then a light appears over my head, blinding after being in the darkness of the tank for so long. I reach for the light and someone's hand connects with mine. Before I know it, I'm being lifted out of the salty water and into the cool air. I can feel a pair of strong arms around me, but I can't see anything, my head is spinning, my vision is blurred, and my mind doesn't seem to be operating at one hundred percent because of the drugs Walter injected me with.

I feel my rescuer lay me down gently on something soft, but not as warm as I'd like it to be. I'm shaking violently and I can feel goose bumps all over my body. Why am I so cold? The tank water wasn't really cold or anything… but the shock of being out in the air, soaking wet and wearing nothing but my bra and underwear must be the reason….

"Olivia?"

I hear a voice above me saying my name and I try to respond, but I can't hear myself say anything. The arms are still wrapped firmly around me and they're warm, comforting. I try and lean closer to the person to share body heat and get rid of my chills, and they lift my head and shoulders off the ground and pull me close to them. They begin stroking my hair, wiping the loose strands away from my face, and whisper my name again gently in my ear. Eventually, my shaking stops and I just lay in my savior's arms. I blink a few times and try to regain my vision… a few more tries… now it's much better. I can see the person who's holding me, but everything is still blurry and I can't make out his face. I muster up the strength to reach my arm up, and it comes into contact with the person's cheek. Soft stubble brushes against my fingertips as my vision finally comes into focus… and I see Peter. He looks truly worried.

"Peter…?" I manage in a hoarse whisper, my hand still on his cheek. He gives me a small smile and pushes another strand of air away from my face.

"Can you hear me, Olivia?" he asks softly. I nod slowly, not wanting to make myself any dizzier. "You're gonna be ok now…" Peter says quietly and lays me back down. Away from his warmth, I start shaking again.

"Shhhhh, Liv, shhhhh," he coaxes me. I can't help it; I keep shaking. I hear him call for someone to bring another towel as he bends over me and strokes my cheek. "Hey, it's ok, you're ok now..." A towel is passed to him from above and he wraps me in it. As my sense of awareness comes back in check, I suddenly remember that I'm wearing very little so thank God for the towel. Peter doesn't seem to be at all affected by my state of undress… either that, or he's just hiding it, like me.

As my chills begin to subside, my brain slowly begins to click back into gear, and my senses snap back on one by one. Peter is still beside me, tending to me, rubbing his hands up and down my sides trying to get the towel to warm me up faster. I'm really grateful for his help and all, but trying to ignore the odd butterfly-like sensations that thrive somewhere in my gut whenever Peter touches me is making this difficult to endure.

So I try to sit up, clutching the towel to my chest. Unfortunately, I sit up too fast and my head spins, but Peter is there, crouched beside me, one arm around my shoulder, the other holding my free hand. I close my eyes and take a minute to gather myself together before standing up, placing a lot of pressure on Peter's hand that was still holding mine. He stands behind me as I try to take a step forward a little too soon and stumble. Again, he is there for me before I even lose my balance, letting me lean into him as he holds me upright with both his hands on my bare shoulders. I shiver again, and not just from being cold. With Peter's help, I somehow make it over to where my clothes are.

"I'm ok now, really," I tell him. It's a lie and I can see that he knows that, though I don't know how he knows it. Peter raises an eyebrow at me as if to say 'don't think you can get off that easily', but he gives my shoulder one more squeeze and walks to the benches on the other side of the lab so that I can change in privacy.

I get dressed as quickly as I can without getting lightheaded again, but find that my jacket isn't there - I had left it over by the benches before stripping down. I walk over to the benches cautiously (just incase I get a little tipsy again) where I find Peter who is unintentionally sitting on my jacket. I mention that to him and he immediately hands it to me.

We start to talk. It's casual, but I'm trying to keep myself distant. I feel awkward and exposed after letting Peter see me so vulnerable and weak in the tank. I can see that he notices my uneasiness – he's special that way. Peter can always see right through my emotional mask as if it isn't even there.

I mention that I have to leave – I need to get away, and now that I have my intel, I've got a decent excuse to do so.

"Would you like some company?" he asks me.

I want to say 'yes', but some alarm in my head goes off and I quickly turn him down.

"No." He looks a little hurt, but Peter is as masterful at hiding his own emotions as I am at keeping in mine. The panic in my mind is because of Peter; I know that and have to accept it, no matter how much I try to block out the notion that he makes me feel… different. Better. Like I'm more important than I think I am when I'm with him. Looking into those beautiful green eyes, I feel as though anything is possible when it's us, together. And the way he looks at me, like he is right now….

I pull myself away from Peter's gaze and walk out of the lab. Running my fingers through my hair, I sigh. I'm not ready yet, but I resolve to be ready very soon. Peter is different from anyone else I've ever met, and I like that about him. Maybe it was good for me to show a little more of myself to Peter every now and then… literally. I chuckle at my own ridiculous joke like some frivolous high school girl.

Only time will tell.

* * *

_Thoughts, comments? You know how much I love a review!_

_:)_


End file.
